Naruto: A Lonely Road
by Marato Eto
Summary: Naruto gets attacked again, but this time something snaps, he decides he will do everything on his own, and he has the means to. Smart! Grey! Poison Master! Naruto. (not as over powered as he sounds)
1. A Lonely Beginning

**Naruto A Lonely road.**

 **Hi people! I am here with yet another story, I think this one is more of a random story that will not really take priority over the other story's but this subject interests me as well… *drumrolls very badly. * Loner! Naruto! Loner Naruto looks better as a title though. Anyway I will be doing this for maybe a couple chapters and then ill try my damndest to get another purple legacy out… I am such a slacker. Also fun fact! This story is actually made over a song! "boulevard of broken dreams" by Green day! I love it. Seriously I need to turn it off repeat. I have been listening to this song for two weeks non-stop on full blast I think its burned in my memory… help. Any way! Onto the story!**

* * *

Naruto, a blond haired blue eyed child of 9 years old. Was running through the village hidden in the leaves. Why you may ask? Because another mob is after him. Yes, I said another. He has been chased by them for a long time. A, long, long time.

He kept running though. He never could hate the people that kept doing this to him. He just dealt with it, just then, as he was running he remembered something, _'_ _they will catch me… I… NO! I will face this beating head on. Besides I'll be healed in a couple days. But this is going to hurt.'_ He turned to face the mob with an expressionless face, they soon caught up and stopped. Naruto raised his arms like he was getting crucified and waited for the beating. "well, well, well, the little demon accepts this huh? Well, thanks for saving us the trouble." The all closed in on him, "in fact, why don't we go all out this time," they all grinned madly. "KILL HIM!" the all charged in armed with makeshift weaponry, and proceeded to stab cut beat slash and maim the young child, but no he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't make a noise, because they don't deserve it. They never knew that what they just did costed them their greatest asset to the village that would have risen up in a few years, but they couldn't know that.

As soon as they were all gone the child got up and pulled out multiple weapons that were left in his body and after he pulled them all out he kneeled down slowly and weased a couple times before weasing up some blood. _'_ _they punctured my lung, I'm glad I heal fast.'_ He got up expressionless, no, the happy go lucky idiot is gone. He now will do everything alone because, in the end, nobody is his friend, why would he say this? Because, half the people in the mob were actually people that claimed they were friends. The few civilians that were nice, backstabbed him. _'_ _alright. I'll show them what a 'demon' can do, worthless bastards.'_ He started walking while counting things he needs on his fingers. _'_ _I'll need two swords a lot of jutsu scrolls chakra control scrolls then I'll need a lot of ninja gear, hmm actually I remember the hokage talking about a scroll of sealing with powerful jutsu in it, I think I'll take that. I'll need good chakra control for it. Hmm… you know what I think I will pick up poisons. Yes, that will be my calling card, I'll base a lot of sword techniques around poisons, but I think I'll use them mainly for assassinations rather than regular combat, at least until I can properly learn how to multitask weapons. Yes. That should do, I'll steal a lot of money from the hokage vault. Thank kami I spent that day following him around.'_ He then laughed to himself _'_ _all for a prank, well I know the code to it now. I am glad that old man isn't good at sealing or I'd have to get blood or harder; chakra from him._

"first stop iron country. Second find Zabuza Mamoichi, third the sand. I heard that there are the best poison experts there."

* * *

He was in the hokage tower. Where he snuck into the vault and took 200,000 ryo. "wow there is a lot of money in here. I barely made a dent."

Naruto soon transformed himself and started walking towards the most renowned weapons shop in the leaf

Lilian's weaponry. ** _(1)_**

* * *

As Naruto entered the weapons shop he quickly turned to a shelf with the finest swords they have. All were extremely expensive, but luckily he had a small fortune on his person.

He picked up two Chokuto ** _(2)_**

They were both made of chakra metal so they were definably durable and very good for chakra infusion when he learns his element.

"these are good, I'll have to find better ones later but these will be perfect for now." He mumbled to himself as he swung the swords to get a feel for them,

"I always wanted to learn kenjutsu. Just never had the means, speaking of which I should also take quite a few kenjutsu and taijutsu scrolls from the library." He continued mumbling to himself as he walked to a cash register and purchased the sword which costed 100,000 ryo by the way.

* * *

He soon found himself at the library picking out some scrolls he snuck in so when he takes the scrolls no one will suspect him, _'_ _also that librarian bitch never let me in.'_ he thought more as an after note.

He picked out a many taijutsu styles which he was going to make his own. _'_ _heh, I was always called unpredictable now I will make it real, I will make an unpredictable style, I will call it… uhh… yeah I'll think of a name later. Okay, floating fist, strong fist, serpent style, nirvana palm style, tiger style, lightning leg style, drunken fist, and humming bird. yeah that will do, I will mix eight styles together and switch them at high paces at random intervals to create and unpredictable style. And with this many styles I will be able to adapt to any opponent in the blink of an eye, so this will truly be amazing,'_ then he grabbed all the chakra control scrolls he could find.

After he hid the scrolls in the pack he was wearing he darted to the nearest chemist shop and bought a ridicules amount of poison books and things to make poison also some medical ninjutsu books just in case, now that exhausted 75% of his money he will keep the extra 50,000 ryo for himself as he needs food and water from time to time, but that won't be for a while as he has a stash of two years' worth of perishable stocked, it was originally there for his birth day but he forgot about it so now he has all that stuff there ready.

He soon went to a Tailor and had several sets of his new attire made,

-a pure black haori down to the ankles.

-A matching black shirt with two orange stripes going down parallel from the top of the left sleeve to to the bottom hem of the shirt.

-black ANBU style pants that stop a bit above the ankle white ninja tape from both the ankles up into the pants

And pure black ninja sandals.

 ** _Time skip 8 hours, time: 12:00_**

* * *

Naruto easily snuck into the hokage's office and into the room were the scroll was kept he grabbed it and put it around his body and left. After returning to retrieve all the supplies he accumulated he threw his old orange jump suite off and strapped on his new gear from the tailor, strapped his swords on his back and left out the village over the walls,

 _'_ _it would probably take a couple days for them to figure out I am gone along with the scroll,'_

he then dashed off at low Chunin speeds ** _(3)_**

* * *

 **(1** **) Lilian's weaponry is Tentens parents shop, I dubbed their last name Lillian after a one shot fanfic,**

(2) **Chokuto's are Japanese straight swords, Sasuke in shippudin uses a Chokuto, I love the design of a Chokuto so I gave naruto two that is what a Chokuto is. Look it off if you want a picture refrense just imagine the blade black. Because its chakra metal.**

 **(3)** **If you didn't notice in naruto part one, naruto was always out running ANBU and Jonins whenever he defaced the hokage monument, his speed is ridicules.**

* * *

 **Alright then. That is the first chapter done, and I think I'll write some more, I am already liking this, and also don't worry about the size right now, I will add more to it in the next chapters, this is just a prolog, welp! See you soon! Peace!**


	2. A Not as Lonely Road

**Welcome to the second chapter of my new story that I have fun writing.**

 ** _Border of the land of fire to the land of rivers: clearing: Time: noon._**

* * *

Naruto was currently looking through the scroll of sealing learning a couple of the lower ranking kinjutsu that he can use due to his enormous amount of chakra, currently he has the shadow clones mastered and he is learning another.

"hmm… 'high speed body flicker' Class: B

The high speed body flicker was invented by Shisui Uchiha, on a moment's notice when he was out classed in speed. He found that using natural speed along with the body flicker added with additional chakra increases the body flicker speed two fold... it is registered as a kinjutsu because due to the high chakra cost it can very quickly send someone into a case of severe chakra exhaustion due to the high speeds it slows your comprehension of your chakra capacity, though this was never found out how.' This is perfect. My humming bird style needed this…"

It was fairly simple to learn as well, a simple seal of confrontation and it starts the string though Shisui had it down to non.

 ** _Time skip: One week: time: 1:00 am. Location: Small bandit camp near clearing._**

* * *

Naruto slowly pulled out one of his Chokuto and held it tightly with one hand, he was a novice with using one sword but using the first and second would be suicide for him right now, so he is going to test his swordsmanship against these bandits. Nothing too hard, the thing that he is dreading… his first kill, but in all honestly it would be better to get it done on his terms rather than fates, if he gets this done and gets stronger because of it he is one more step closer to peace.

He steeled his nerves and slowly jumped in plucking of a couple quickly as he was good at stealth from all those times hiding from the ANBU but he wasn't going to get any training hiding in the shadows all day. He quickly jumped in the center field attracting a few bandits here and there he dispatched them but one got a scream off before death and the entire camp came rolling in on him.

He knew he couldn't win against this many, not at this level he quickly sheathed his Chokuto and crossed his fingers in the clone seal and out of nowhere 30 clones were by his side all drawing one Chokuto.

They charged in, one bandit sung a heavy mace but the clone dodged and stabbed, then he used the corpse as a spring board to launch into the frenzy slashing away into the center as the others charged into the bandit hoard and started slashing as well, some bandits threw side slashes and charges and stabs but all got blocked or dodged, soon a few clones dispelled and the other fought harder, they would not lose, the kept pushing and slashing and attacking

To no surprise they were all dead., it started pouring rain and a tear streaked from Naruto's eye but he kept his resolve. Those lives he took, were a necessary stepping stone. _'_ _mourn the good and spit on the bad.'_

From then on he would live by those words.

 ** _The Hidden leaf village: Time: Noon-ish: location: Hokage tower._**

* * *

"dog report." The gruff voice of the elderly Kage spoke to a dog masked ANBU

"sir, the scroll of sealing is gone, there has been 200,000 ryo missing from the Kage vault, as well there has been many scrolls taking around forty in total from the library, we have noted sales around the leaf and there seems to be someone who went on a rather expensive shopping spree around the time of the disappearances of items a week ago. one was a stranger never seen in the Lillian arms shop bought two of their most expensive Chokuto and after that had special close tailor made with auto fitting seals, there was also a big buy at the chemist and poisons shop. The same stranger went to each one, in total about 150,000 ryo has been used, we suspect this person is small, because after asking the tailor he said the measurements were more fit to a nine-year-old boy than an adult… also… Naruto is missing, we found all his personal items packed and gone the place was neat so it was obviously not a kidnapping and he is nine… sir I believe the villagers broke Naruto."

The aged Kage sat and contemplated for a few moments then sighed. "Naruto is a very smart boy, very good at stealth and is very fast, he lacks in every other department, I also remember something about him wanting to learn dual bladed kenjutsu, so in reality I believe it is naruto. I also believe that he didn't try to cover up his tracks in leaving because he knew we would figure it out, all it would have done is bought more time at most two days. He is also smart enough to figure out that he needs money for food and not just training materials. So I think judging by how naruto acts and thinks you are correct."

"Should we send out a hunter nin party, sir?"

The Kage actually contemplated. "hmm, no."

The ANBU was confused "but sir that scroll has some of the leafs greatest jutsu in it."

"yes and I believe naruto knows just that. I believe he would be staying out of range of any higher up hidden villages. So we should be safe. But, there is one thing I want."

Dog stood at the ready for the command "I want Itachi Uchiha to meet naruto and befriend him, teach him, protect him, also I want Itachi to tell him that Naruto is always welcome back if he ever wants to come home. Understood?" Dog nodded and shunshined away

 ** _Right outside Leaf walls: time just after 9 pm._**

* * *

The dog masked ANBU ran up besides Itachi just as Itachi reached the ANBU spoke. "peace Itachi I am here to deliver a message" they talked as the continued to run "what is this message?"

"the Hokage asked that you take someone to train with you."

"oh? And who would this be?" Itachi was genuinely curious.

"the Kyubi jinchuuriki. He has stolen 50,000 ryo along with another 150,000 that he spent on gear, he also took the forbidden scroll of sealing as well as a lot of scrolls. The hokage trusts him but wants you to help him, also, there is a high chance that he is a husk, emotionless or hostile and crazed. Most likely the former. We believe he was broken by the villagers and that is why he did this. One more thing, he is to be told he is welcome to return to the village at any point in his life, no penalty's as long as he swears allegiance. We believe he is near the land of rivers as a small group of bandits 'diapered.'"

Itachi nodded and dashed to the borders.

 ** _A couple hours later at the clearing._**

* * *

he made this place pretty home-y its nice he has a make shift tent that is for temporary use and a nice campfire, as well as his essentials stowed on him and his food tied up in a tree.

As he was admiring his work someone burst through the trees in his clearing he drew his Chokuto and to his fear it was... "i-i-itachi U-Uchiha!" he held up his sword he promised he would do everything by himself but that doesn't mean he can't be scared shitless by one of the most powerful ninjas in the village. "n-no! I will not go back. I die here!" he charged in attempting to slash and cut which Itachi easily dodged with no problem. "stop! I am not here to attack."

As he said that naruto ceased his attack and backed up a bit still holding his sword at the ready. "then why are you here?"

Itachi sighed "I was on a top secret S-Ranked mission to kill all my clan save my brother and escape the village, at the last moment I was informed by another ANBU that the hokage has given me you to train, he also said you are free to return back to the village at any point no penalty's. But for now I guess you would rather not, so my proposition is for you to come with me, I can train you into someone powerful,"

Naruto thought for a moment then that mob flash din his eyes, he yelped and dropped the sword, quickly picking it up and sheathing it. "no! you'll just betray me like the others! I will do everything on my own! I won't have anyone near me that way no one can betray me! And I will bring peace to the elemental nations by myself!"

Itachi thought for a moment about how he can gain this child's trust… _'_ _that's it'_

"what if I do something to prove myself?"

Naruto looked at him "how?"

Itachi produced a jar with two eyes in it "my best friend Shisui Uchiha gave me his eyes should I have need of them, but I want you to have them. This gift is the greatest gift I can give you because with these you can have the potential to be the best swords man ever."

Naruto widened his eyes at Itachi "Your… willing to do this for… me?" Itachi nodded with a brotherly smile

Naruto glomped onto him hugging him closely "thank you Itachi-nii"

"your welcome Naruto. This will take only a couple moments. I am going to use a special trick that will make the adjust really quick. It will take about five days for you to be able to activate the sharingan but it will be fully mastered as Shisui had them mastered when he gave them to me. Okay open your eyes wide this will only sting."

Itachi reached to his right eye and placed his fingers over the bottom and top eye lid and focused chakra making the eye pop out and made Naruto wince. He quickly switched the eyes out and repeated the process to the other eye.

A few moments later naruto blinked a few times before smiling at Itachi then going back to his normal expressionless face.

"thank you, I appreciate this. But I believe hunter nins will be hunting you shortly we should find a more permanent place to hide."

"we have five days. And after that we should begin your training"

Naruto nodded before they both headed off at high speeds.

 ** _Five days later: temporary safe house._**

* * *

"Alright Naruto, we will start on your kenjutsu. Please show me the scrolls for the style you would like to learn, I will do the katas to the best of my ability and you shall use your eyes to copy them. This training with both heighten your kenjutsu and help you understand the power of your eyes and use them effectively." Naruto nodded and handed the scrolls to the older man and he read them, by the time he was finished he was wide eyed "Naruto, are you sure you want this style? It is extremely difficult to learn, especially for males," Naruto nodded determined. Itachi sighed "very well, I have given this style a try before as I thought it would be good for me as well, it wasn't but I can show you what I know."

Naruto was beaming with excitement. He activated his sharingan and watched intently.

 ** _Time skip: two years: location: training clearing near perma hide out_**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to fight me Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked apprehensively, he didn't want to hurt the kid he has begun seeing as a younger brother.

"yes Itachi-nii! But only in kenjutsu!"

Naruto said happily. Over the last two years Itachi found that the happy child is still in naruto but it is much harder for anyone to see it, he hides it from anyone without his absolute trust.

"Alright Naruto," _'_ _not going all out though, don't want to kill him.'_

As he finished his inner monolog Naruto dashed at him both of his Chokuto's unsheathed and ready for action, he jumped high "Twin dragons: Down fall!" he pointed the tips towards Itachi and used gravity to propel himself downwards attempting to impale him, at the last second Itachi brought his tanto out and blocked one blade from impaling him and dodged the other, and so began there dance of death; Naruto slashed right but was parried as Itachi shot his tanto tip forward trying to slash Naruto face but the blond raised his right Chokuto and hit the blade to the side as he tried to stab Itachi in the stomach which was dodged as Itachi back flipped to get some breathing room

That didn't last long however as naruto switched his left hand sword to a backhand grip keeping the right hand blade in front hand grip, Itachi gulped, he remembered the last time he wasn't prepared for that attack… let's say it wasn't pleasant.

Naruto ran at him full speed and began zig-zagging while spinning at random intervals before he reached Itachi the called "Twin dragons: Twin Spinning Dragon tails!" he began spinning at high rates as Itachi kept dodging, back flipping, jumping and ducking, he landed a few scrapes on Itachi before Itachi decided to call this duel to an end

He released his mental barriers holding his speed back and took off at full speed.

Naruto jumped back from a near bi-secting slash and smirked "finally taking the kid gloves off?" Itachi smirked as well "well naruto I know you can't match me in speed even with your brutal training I put you through, plus I know all your tricks." He said smugly

Naruto's smirk grew "alright, did you know this trick; Seal: Kai!"

Itachi felt at least 25% more chakra output from him. He soon took off in a blur causing Itachi to block a sword strike, "hmm… this just got interesting. "they both disappeared in blurs only visible when their sword clash as there is a large spark.

After a couple minutes Itachi was standing over naruto smirking "looks like your tricks weren't enough," naruto mock pouted and jumped up sheathing his Chokuto's on his back "no fair I am still b-class you're an S-class." Itachi smirk grew, "actually Naruto I got a new copy of the bingo book, you've been promoted to A-class." Naruto turned around in mock anger "your still in a whole other league."

"yes I am Naruto-kun, but you are really good yet, it would have been over sooner with our sharingan our jutsu but you still did great." Naruto sighed "Go on ahead, I'll meet up in a bit, I have to recalibrate my seals for another fifty pounds."

Itachi smiled and started walking off "And don't eat all the pocky Itachi-nii!"

Itachi grinned a smile knew all too well… it's the "it's all my pocky" grin. "pocky hording bastard…" he mumbled jokingly.

"that was quite the battle."

Naruto Already had his swords out ready to die if he had to. "who's there?" he asked really hoping it wasn't a Rock nin.

"isn't it customary to give your name first?" the feminine voice spoke in a slight teasing tone. Naruto was already tensing either it was a joker someone insane or really strong, he really hoped it was the first. "my name can mean a lot of things to different people. I would like to see you before I divulge anymore." He spoke in blank monotone

"if you insist" she said in a teasing tone as she walked out from behind a tree, what he saw would of shot most men across a clearing from blood loss.

The woman in front of him would be what you could perceive as 'the pinnacle of beauty she had long silver hair let down to just before her waist line with hime style bangs framing in her face along with two bangs goings down from her temples just over her breasts. Her face was heart shaped and fairly pale a small nose pink slitted eyes, her eyelashes were curved slightly and finally her lips were a pure natural pink, she also had what he perceived as elongated canines.

He saw no ninja head band so he sheathed his swords and released his stance, "my Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?"

She smiled her canines showing "my name is Shiroi! And I am curious, why are you out in this wilderness?" she asked

"I am here training and hiding, see sensei-nii did somethings and he had to run from our village, I followed him and we trained together. But that pocky hording bastard ran off only a couple minutes ago." he took his swords off his back and set them on the ground he then unclipped the string that keeps the haori on during high speed battle and dropped it to the ground, he then removed his shirt revealing his fairly toned body for his age

Though inside Shiroi screaming for her to make him her mate just by his stand alone self she kept composed.

"what are you doing?" he turned to her emotionless as always, "I am adding fifty pounds of weight to my gravity seals. When I do this I have to be shirtless or I burn holes through the shirt, and they are custom made and expensive." He held a ram seal and black lines and marking showed around his body, the glowed for a few moments then faded away he then reached for his shirt but was thrown away before he could look for who did it or get up for that matter he was pinned by his wrists above his head and was getting straddled by Shiroi with a feral look in her eyes. _'_ _Oh god oh god, this is not good she sitting right over 'it' fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ though he may be emotionless to people he is still human capable of human… 'cravings'

she hummed in a sweet tone and leaned down on him "I am truly sorry but it's been a long time since I had a… snack. This will only sting a bit; I promise this won't hurt." She said in a sweet tone, yet left no room for argument, half of him wanted to squirm and try to get away, and another wanted to see how this plays out, both feelings clashed and he ended up waiting to see how this plays out, anyway it doesn't matter if he struggles, he has an iron grip.

She leaned down towards his neck and he saw her fangs get bigger and her eyes twinged a bit pinker, that's when he finally realized that he was going to get his blood sucked. But she already bitten into his neck and began drinking, all he felt was a light sting and nothing else, actually he had to say it kinda felt good. He actually let of a soft purr much to the happiness of Shiroi _'_ _not as scary or painful as I thought this was going to be. If anything I kinda like this… hmm, I wonder if this makes me a masochist.'_ as he pondered these thoughts Shiroi was in pure bliss _'_ _his blood is amazing it keeps coming and coming, and on top of that is is the best I have ever tasted. I could stay like this for hours. Especially if he purrs more.'_

After a couple moment Itachi quietly walked into the clearing, and he saw something he… didn't expect to see, I beautiful girl straddling a shirtless naruto with her mouth at his neck. _'_ _uhh… should I be proud or confused?'_ he silently asked himself before interrupting the with a slightly loud ahem.

Shiroi detached her fangs from the boy's neck and glared at Itachi for interrupting her snack.

"I am sorry for interrupting but me and my nii over there need to get a move on, people are after us and we rather not let them find us."

He spoke in a monotone voice but with a hint of Happiness for naruto, he needs someone besides him to keep him company.

"you are welcome to travel with us miss if you are a traveling girl if not we understand." Her eyes sparkled happily "but nii! We don't know her yet! For all we know she is part of the rock or leaf undercover! Or here for our bounties!"

"No I am not!"

Itachi raised his hand "Naruto-kun, you need to be more trusting, in life trust is what is needed. If you trust her she could be something amazing."

Naruto was going to retort but stopped himself contemplating. "alright itachi-nii I trust her."

Shiroi jumped off him with a big smile, she was really happy.

* * *

 **Well? Is it good? I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of time in this one. I think it came out great! Review guys it makes me happy knowing how you feel about the story! Also! the oc Shiroi is owned by a user names 'Seeker Pendragon' I asked for him/her to allow use for his/hers oc and they let me! I thank them a ton.**


End file.
